Silent Temptation
by Juliet-Everdeen
Summary: A Patch and Nora fanfiction that takes place just a little inside Silence. Nora Grey is in a world of whirling pictures of what might have happened and what is just hallucinations. She is desperate to free herself of the chains that being missing has caused; but maybe those chains are stronger than Nora could ever imagine. Rated M for mild cursing and some romantic scenes.
1. Black abyss

Nora was falling. She couldn't breathe as the cold concrete came closer to her vision. Finally the ground came close until everything went black.

She awoke in a cold sweat; Nora could barely breathe as she stared up at the cream colored ceiling of her bedroom. Her chest was throbbing along with her temples. She could barely remember the last part of her dream. All she saw was swirling black feathers and flashes of deep abyss like black eyes.

Downstairs her mother called for school. Everything felt foreign to Nora; it was as if her life was one planned lie. Nothing was real to her it felt faux as if something so monumentally important was ripped from her soul and her heart. Then again something felt like it was missing from her heart completely.

Barely could she feel her heart beat as if something ripped it from her heart. Nora shakily stood from her bed and slid down the stairs against the banister. Her mom was on the phone chatting away with someone completely ignoring her daughter and her pale faced agony.

Her chest felt like bursting as she opened the fridge reaching for a glass of orange juice. "How did you sleep last night, Nora?" Her mother asked as she hung up the call.

Nora shrugged "Can't complain." She lied. Ever since she first got back home after being missing for weeks and finding that her memories over the course of five months were missing she had had constant nightmares about flashing black feathers, tall majestic wings, and a pair of abyss black eyes.

She didn't tell her mom about the nightmares because she didn't want to worry her. Nora felt as if she had put way too much on her mother lately; it was about time she stopped worrying. But Nora couldn't find herself to stop worrying herself.

All day and night she felt as if those memories, along with her heart, were torn away from her grasp and thrown into a locked away place where no one can reach them. Nora went to sleep every night groping her pillows trying not to scream as she kept seeing those flashes whirl by across her eyes in swirls of black and violet.

Her mother smiled lightly "Well, Nora today is school. Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes mom." Nora replied "I don't want whatever happened to me to rule my life and stop me from reaching my dreams."

She sighed "Well then, Nora, hurry up and get dressed you don't want to be late." Her mother let out a bit unevenly.

Nora chewed on her lip, five months of her life missing and yet she was still going to school as if nothing ever happened. She couldn't think of what might have happened in that time period. Probably nothing special; if it was important how could she forget about it?

* * *

**This is my first Natch fanfiction. I am a deep fan of the Hush, Hush saga and so I just had to write a fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. :D **


	2. Heartache

It was the worst nights of Jev's life. Everything that he saw in his visions of agony taunted him. He kept seeing her in every whirl; he gripped the ground as his back burned as if fire was spreading across his skin. Dirt slithered into his nails as he hissed in a brutal pain. He can feel the bones in his wings slithered away into ashes once more.

Time seemed to drag on sluggishly for Jev as he gently dragged himself back into the cold unforgiving world of consciousness. He rolled over on his back but instantly he regretted it "Shit!" he yelped. Jev rolled onto his side and starting coughing, blood gurgled in his throat and splatted across the dead cemetery ground.

White blurred his vision as he kept coughing over and over again sending more blood onto the ground. The pain was unbearable, not only was his back searing like fire but his chest was heavy and throbbing. He let her down; he couldn't save her. That was the worse pain of all: knowing that because of him she was lost within the chains of forget and probably inches from madness.

Soon the coughing died and Jev was able to sit up. Hank's pussy henchmen were already gone with his wings leaving him to sit there in the cemetery and dwell on the fact that he will never see her again. That's the worse punishment Hank can dish out to him; he was cursed to spend the rest of her life alone without her. "I guess it's the best way to protect her." He murmured to himself.

Despite the pain in his back and in his knees, Jev stands wobbly. The wind smack hard across his fresh wing scars "Holy shit!" he cursed loudly at the sharp pain slapping hard against his back. Jev stumbled before falling weakly to his knees "I fucking hate that man and his mother fucking henchmen." He hissed to himself.

Mist crawled against the cemetery ground, slithering and twisting in and out of tombstones and the other residents of the graveyard. The dim sun barely shone against the dark grey haze as he walked over the dead grass and dry dirt. He barely stumbled to the rust covered wrought iron gates.

In the distance he can hear the gently humming and buzzing cars down in the city barely illuminated by waning streetlights, car lights, and the warm glow of lamps in house windows. Somewhere down there Nora was trying to rebuild her life, without him.


	3. Hell

It was worse than hell itself, watching her mother ogle Hank Millar.

Nora sat at the other end of the table trying not to hurl as her mother and Hank were flirting. To her it was a fate worse than death, or something awfully close to it. Soon Nora could no longer take it; she stood abruptly pushing her chair far behind her "I've had it!" Nora snapped.

Her mother gave her a cold stare "Nora…" her voice trailed off as her daughter stormed away from the table and out the doors of the restaurant.

"Come on pick up already…" Nora muttered as the phone pressed heavily against her ear gave a low dial tone. Nora was immediately sent to voice mail. "Damn it, Vee!" she hissed.

With her loss of patience for her friend she snapped her phone shut and kept walking. _Maybe I can hitchhike; I can still feel my skin crawling. _Nora thought darkly. She could remember her and her mother making fun of Marcie and Hank Millar. Nora felt horribly betrayed that out of the blue her mom was now dating Hank Millar.

Her skin crawled once more at the thought of Hank defiling her mom. She shuddered "Gross…" she muttered.

Nora had lost track of time as she walked farther and farther from the restaurant. Cars whizzed by leaving behind gold tracks of where the headlights used to be; she hoped to reach the gas station in the distance, so she can figure out where to ask Vee to meet her. "If only Vee would pick up her phone." She hissed to herself.

With a slight roar of an engine a car sped past her, nearly close enough to hit her. Nora's hair slapped her against her face as the car took a sharp U-turn leaving behind sickly black tire marks. Nora took a sharp breath as the car lost control and crashed into the parking lot of the nearby gas station.

Instincts told her to turn around and walk back to the restaurant but deep down inside she heard a soothing voice tell her to come closer. Goosebumps traveled around her skin as she ran to the direction of the car. Steam barely slid from the cracks in the car hood as it was against a lap post.

The windows were shattered around small holes looked to be made by bullets. Nora shook her head "Ok Nora, time to turn around and walk away." She mumbled to herself.

"Do you always talk in first person?" a chilled voice spoke.

She turned sharply around but no one was there. She couldn't stop hyperventilating, a name swirled around in her head but she couldn't speak it. It felt as if the words were stuck to her throat.

Nora stood there frozen in fear as a hand clawed at the door around a smashed window. The pale hand was covered in blood and cuts from broken glass. She screamed loudly and turned to run when a dark shadow ran across her. Her heart was struck against the side of her ribcage as she fell backwards and hit the ground.

_Patch…_

* * *

**Hope you guys like a little twist from the actual book. *This did not happen in Silence, some spoilers though* Enjoy! :D**


	4. Black abyss like eyes

"I didn't expect she would walk up to the car!"

Nora's head barely spun as she heard a cruel hiss yell over her ringing ears and thrumming skull. "Well I didn't know it was her, I thought it might be an archangel or something." A voice replied instantly.

Her eyes tried to open but she saw a blurry mess. _Patch…_ She saw a blur of images one including a gentle flutter of black hair like the gentle flutter of a black window curtain against the wind. Nora's vision started to clear up but all she saw was a boy, or man it was difficult to tell, crouched next to her. His hand was grazing a little above her eyes around her forehead.

_Deep black abyss like eyes. _He had a gentle look on his face as he rubbed her forehead "I think you over did it," he said looking up at another person who Nora couldn't see.

"I think you should shut the fuck up." The other replied instantly "Besides why are you still babying her, Jev." The voice started to sound like a male.

_Sleek light reflecting black hair. _"Because I have to, dumb shit." He snarled. "Go get the car that you didn't crash." He said sarcastically.

The other voice was silent for a second; Nora figured he might be trying to come up with a smart reply "Hey you were the one who was driving, Jev, not me."

The boy named Jev gently stared down at her barely open eyes "Still, I didn't want her to get hurt. You hit her too hard." He put an exuberant amount of venom on you.

Nora moaned in pain and tried to turn her head but she couldn't bring herself to, not if it meant Jev needing to let go of her. "See you might have well killed her, I said knock her out not give her a concussion. You always fuck up everything; you're just a useless piece of shit." Jev hissed.

"And here I thought we had something special, Jev." The boy mocked. He pretended to sound like he was sobbing "Why do you have to verbally abuse me like that Jev?"

Jev rolled his eyes and pushed stray hairs away from her face "Just get the damn car, we need to bounce. Don't forget to call the ambulance before we leave, I don't want to be here when she wakes up."

He took a few seconds waiting for the other voice to probably turn its back. Jev leaned down and planted a warm kiss on her forehead before standing in a blur of black and disappeared out of her vision.

Nora laid there for a few seconds before slipping back into a black consciousness. She can still feel the heat of the kiss on her skin. It was probably in her thoughts but she can feel a smile creep up on her face; then she fell back asleep.

_Patch…_

* * *

**Once again this never hapened in Silence it's all in my imagination. Just as I imagined Patch to be an overcompulsive curser. **


	5. Memory Cage

_I fought against the wrought iron bars screaming "Let me go already!" I shrieked. _

_A black figure slid into my vision and struck me across the face "I said shut up already!" he hissed. The figure held onto the bar close to my face, it gripped the bars with its slick black gloves "geez humans don't know the meaning of shut up or I kill you." It muttered. _

_Anger boiled up inside me, I hit against the bars again "You just wait Patch will come and he'll kick all of your guys' asses! Then you'll be sorry!" I yelled. _

_He reached into the bars and grabbed me by my neck "Yea right, that fallen angel piece of shit won't be able to do jack shit so I suggest you shut your big mouth already." The smell of tobacco and whisky crawled against my skin. _

_I shuddered before lunge forwards and bite down hard on his wrist. The man screams in agony before kicking my in the stomach through the bars "You bitch!" I flung back against the bars hitting my head hard against the cold metal. "I don't know why the Black Hand won't kill you already." He rubbed his wrist gingerly. _

_My head ached as he studied his wrist "Maybe because I'm his mother fucking daughter!" I yell at him. _

_He snarls at me "Alright you little…" _

"_Dante!" a voice snaps. I turn my head to see a man shrouded in black "I told you not to hurt Nora or you'd get it." The voice snaps. The voice back hands Dante "She's slipping out of consciousness again, I warned you to be gentle! This is my daughter you're handling here, jackass." _

_Slowly darkness begins to fold around me. The hand reaches out, it wasn't Dante's but it was a black gloved hand. I lost the will to scramble away from it, instead I just sit there and let the hand gently hole my chin "Oh Nora… it's time to sleep now. Don't worry that evil fallen angel won't hurt you anymore. By the time you wake up you won't even remember his name." _

_Lifelessly I fall to the side. Slowly I reach out and stretch out my hand to absolute nothingness "Patch…" I murmur. The cage was all fuzzy and grey as I started to lose my grip on consciousness. The smell of grass and cigars mixed around in an appetizing mixture but to me it was the best smell in the world because it reminded me of patch. _

_The smell of grass and cigars rolled around across my senses as the grey bars seem to implode in on itself and turn to fluttery black feathers. I grip the empty air as if Patch was holding my hand. I can feel his warm breath against my skin as he leans close to me. _

"_Your mine Angel," _


	6. The second hospital bed

Nora awoke in a hospital bed for the second time this week. Once again she awoke to her mother a frantic mess while Vee sits quietly at her side holding her hand. She barely moved without wincing "Vee…" she murmured weakly.

Her best friend moved closer barely disturbing the heavy waterfall of blonde hair rolling on her shoulders "Babe, glad you're up. We all got scared when someone called the cops claiming a girl was lying unconscious in the driveway of a gas station."

Outside Nora's mom was conversing with someone, probably Detective Basso. Nora sighed and plopped her head against the soft white pillow "So it wasn't a dream." She murmured.

"What?" Vee asked, confused. "Babe, did they give you too much drugs because remember that shit will fuck you up for a good couple hours."

"No, I thought it was all a dream. I thought I was imaging see Jev," her voice trailed at the warm tenderness of the kiss he planted on her forehead.

Vee stared at her "Jev?"

Nora stirred "Yes! Jev, he came to my help after the car crashed he was talking to someone, saying that the other guy hit me over the head too hard." She shot up "He was worried about me, he didn't want me to get hurt…" her voice trailed at the sight of Vee's face which was upturned in sheer horror.

"Miss. Grey, It's a pleasure as always to meet you," Nora turned to see Detective Basso standing in front of his mother "But the circumstances which under we meet, are always unpleasant." He says dryly.

Blithe Grey stands there in a cold silence as Detective Basso comes closer to Nora "you spoke of a man named Jev?" he asked.

She nodded "Yes, he helped me and I think I…" her voice stopped in her throat. Standing behind her mother was Hank Millar. Her dream flitted away, she tried to grasp at it but like the past five months of her life, that dream was locked away in the cage. Once again the name returned but she still could not speak it.

Detective Basso pulled out a small writing pad and a pen "anything else you want to report?"

All eyes turned to Nora. She gulped "No sir, I can't remember anything else." She lied.

He nodded and left the room. Blithe ran over to her daughter "Oh Nora! I'm so sorry this happened to you." She cried hysterically.

Nora sat there unmoving "It's my fault mom, I left the restaurant. I'm sorry I worried you again." She said quietly.

Her mom stared at her "Oh Nora…"

Hank finally spoke "Blithe, I think we should let Nora sleep. She's obviously been through a lot." He says behind a cold tone.

Vee hugged Nora "Sleep well, Babe." She teases "Stay off the drugs they don't mix well with you."

Blithe kisses her daughter's head "Sleep well honey." Slowly Nora drifted back off, the faces of Vee and her mom staring at her like a soothing lullaby.

_She stands in front of Patch staring deeply into his eyes ""I want to protect you," Patch said quietly._

_Nora blinked a couple times, she was drawn to him but there was something that was slowly pulling them away. There was always something pulling them away "But you didn't." _


	7. Chess peice and shattered glass

To Jev every day he spent without her was like being chained in hell. He wanted to just give up and set his own feather on fire. He was already dead anyway.

She had the most amazing features. It just made his hands clammy to even think about the one person who could ever love. Such sexy long legs she had, erratic redhead like hair that curled all around her lovely round face. Jev rolled off the bed onto the ground, face first, smashing his nose hard against the ground.

"Nothing," he murmured. No pain at all. How can you feel pain when the one thing that gave your life purpose is torn from your grasp and locked away in a glass box that can never be opened? Nora had become his world and finally when he admits it she is torn away and no longer can she remember him.

He's a cruel ghost of a memory now. It's as if she was trying to grasp at smoke with her hands, no matter how hard she tried never can she remember him. The only way to protect her is to give her up. But what is the point of protecting someone when they can't even acknowledge your existence.

Jev rolled onto his back almost hitting the left wing scar against a stilt of the bed. He sucked in his breath and stared at the ceiling. _What a fucking moron I've been. I was so worried about losing my wings again that I lost sight of what was really important. _He thought sorrowfully _and for what? She thought I was going behind her back with that two toned fake blonde slut I was forced to protect. I should have said no, I should have let the archangels take my wings again. Instead I sat there and did nothing. _

He twisted the stem of the midnight black feather he had stuffed in his pocket "I was the perfect little chess piece and now that I'm wingless once again they have no use for me. I was taken by the opponent and so now they have no use for me. When I finally return to where I should be, by her side, once again I'm torn away from her."

_There is a lighter in my pocket. _He thought. His eyes flickered to the small cleft in his black jeans. _A flick and it will all go away. She'll be free from me and the troubles I sluggishly drag at my feet. _Jev snapped back to reality "That's what the asswhole wants. He wants me to break well you know what…" he sat up and slammed the feather into the nightstand next to his bed.

"I'll fight against you, Hank Millar." He vowed. "I will get you back Nora, even if I have to rip apart the mother fucker myself!"

_Enough of my wallowing in self-pity, _he thought again. Jev can picture Nora laughing at him behind her toying smile "Oh how pathetic are you, Patch." She teased. "So easy to give up are you, that's not the man I love. The Patch I know would never give up," Nora sat on the kitchen marble with his baseball cap tucked against her unruly and soft hair.

One solar system long leg tucked underneath the other as she leaned back and her hand and arm as she gave him a cute warm Nora-ish smile. "Don't worry, you'll find a way. You always find a way, Patch."

Angrily he swung at the fake Nora "ENOUGH!" he yelled. Jev smashed his fist through a mirror hanging lazily above the nightstand. Shards glitter against the dim light bulb as it hits the ground. He stood there with his fist still inside the frame; blood oozed from his knuckles and draped on top of left over shards. It slithered and laced around his wrist and dripped onto his bare feet.

Jev ran his blood soaked hand through his hair "I can't take it anymore! Day in and day out it's her teasing me and torturing me!" he snarled. "I will get you back Nora,"

"Whether Hank likes it or not."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I just caught a nasty cold and school has been an utter nightmare. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope not to take so long for the next. **


	8. Stranger in the house

_I can't see… It's too dark…_

A small hovering orb of gold light appears in the distance. Nora reached out to touch it, but instead her knuckles hit against something cold thin like metal. _What is this? _The orb came right in front of her face. It hit against her pupils hard burning her eyes. The light was held by a man with deadly glaring eyes.

Nora tried to scream but her voice was stuck to her throat. She lashed out but the eyes snagged down on her wrists and strapped them to the table with harsh belts. She fought against the restraints as a syringe was lifted to the bridge of her nose.

"Body of a human, blood of an angel." It hissed. The person flicked its tongue like a snake and menaced at her.

_Patch please! _Nora screamed in her head. Beads of sweat traced the sides of her face as the syringe hovered around. Black feathers fluttered everywhere as the syringe came closer. Instantly Nora found her voice, in a loud shrill voice she lashed out and screamed: "PATCH!"

Nora jolted awake and instantly fell backwards out of bed. The sheets uplifted as she hit her head hard against the ground. Ribbons of curly auburn-brunette hair curled around the wood paneling of her bedroom floor as she laid there, her face twisted in pain.

"Damn it!" she squealed holding her head as she rolled onto her side and pulled her legs against her chest. "Ah that was painful." She moaned. Her phone was vibrating violently; she snapped her hand against the phone and pulled it to her ear "Yea…"

Vee squealed "babe, guess what?"

"You found a damn good reason to wake me up at eight o'clock on a Saturday." Nora said sarcastically.

Her best friend scoffed "Babe, every time I call you is a good reason." She said dryly "Anyway I decided we should go dancing and I remember a killer place you took me to before…" her voice trailed meaning she was talking about the months that Nora was missing.

She sat up "Yea sure, I was about to ask. Who was Patch?" Nora rubbed her head. There was some kind of choking sound on the other side "Vee?" she asked.

"Uh yea look he was nobody, just some dude that used to be your sex ed. partner. No biggie. You thought he was a creep, which he was, and he moved to Jersey a couple weeks before you went missing; you're probably starting to remember." Nora could feel something was off about Vee but she didn't want to re-hash that.

_What are you hiding Vee? _She thought. Just then something seemed to crash threw the window spreading shattered glass everywhere. Nora screamed and shielded her face from broken glass. Her phone dropped to the floor as she scrambled to the door. "Nora!" Vee called through the phone.

Nora was breathing heavily as a figure was crumpled on the floor near the window. She scrambled for her phone "Vee, call the police. Someone just crashed through my window." Her voice was shaky.

Vee was screaming at her mom to call the police and send them to Nora's farmhouse "Listen Babe, get out of the room. It doesn't matter if you are in your Vicki secret pajama's just get out of the house." She ordered.

Her heart was pounding. Nora begged for her mom to come home or for the police to hurry. The figure's leg twitched causing Nora to slip to her feet "Oh my god…" she said. Nora dropped her phone and ran from the room.

She left Vee screaming for her in a panic but Nora didn't care. Flight was essential at the moment. Nora hurried down the stairs but he was fast. In a flurry of blonde hair Nora was pressed against the door. His hand was cupped over her mouth and she stared into his eyes, her eyes bubbling and reflecting light with every pulse of fear.

He gave her a warm smile "Stop worrying Grey." He teased.

Nora was afraid of who this guy was. _Is this Patch? _She thought as he gave her a wry smile "So you can't remember me, maybe you can remember we were friends when we were little? I used to fry roly-polies under a magnifying glass and sat on you until you ate them." He reassured and lowered his hand from her mouth.

"Scott?" she asked. Now that Nora took a better look at him "Scott Parnell is that really you?"

He nodded "yea it's me Grey." He stepped away "Thanks for calling cops on your best friend from the past." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes "Yea you crashed through my WINDOW!" Nora put an exuberant amount on window. "So I didn't know you were in Coldwater."

Outside there were whines of sirens. Scott looked out the window "No time to be nostalgic, cops."

Quickly Nora grabbed his arm and ran him to the back door "Come on, we can continue this in a second." She ran him to the shed "Stay here." Nora ordered and then skidded back inside just as the door burst open.

Detective Basso stood there with his gun loaded. One cop shot a stray bullet at Nora; she shrieked and ducked her head. The bullet smashed into a glass frame of a mirror. Vee ran into the house screaming "Babe!" she called and ran to her friend.

The detective snapped at the cop who shot "Idiot." He murmured. "Miss. Grey are you alright?" he asked.

Nora nodded "Yea the guy was drunk and ran off into the back woods when he heard you come up. He didn't hurt me." Nora lied. Detective Basso sent cops to search around the house.

Vee looked at Nora "Who was it? Was it Patch?" she demanded.

"Patch? I thought you said he moved?" Nora asked as she cocked her eyebrow.

Her friend recoiled "Uh yea I was just wondering. You never know, right?" she made a nervous laugh.

Nora couldn't help but notice that it was definite Vee was lying. _What was she hiding?_

_Is Patch more important than she makes him out to be? _


	9. Scotty the Potty

Scott sat on Nora's kitchen counter while she dumped out a dust pan of shattered glass in the trash can. "So Scott Parnell is back in Coldwater Maine. Interesting. However I have one question."

He leaned back on his hand "Lay it on me, Grey." He said cockily.

She gave him a cold stare "Why did you have to crash through my fucking window?" she hissed.

"Didn't know you cursed, Grey." Scott said holding up his palms past a snicker.

"Just wait until I get a hold of a knife then you'll really see a side of me you've never seen before." She growls.

He laughs "Ok you win, Grey. I came back to get your help."

Nora looks at him a bit softer "My help? How could I help you, I don't even remember anything prior to when I was found in the cemetery."

"Right you have amnesia so I guess you don't remember Patch." Scott says dryly "Pity."

She groaned "Who is this Patch I keep hearing about! Vee is no help and I can't remember shit!" she scowled.

Scott held up his palms again "Ok geez, look I can't help you in that department. You need to remember him on your own. I'm sorry to say it Grey, but you are on your own with that one." he reached behind him and pulled out an apple from a small assorted fruit bowl on the counter.

"Ok well why did you come back to Coldwater?" Nora asked trying to hide her annoyance. She always got annoyed when she can't know the truth.

"The Black Hand" Scott replies "He's getting stronger and getting closer to finding me, I need your help Grey." He shivered at the thought of Hank Millar getting a hold of Nora again. Course he knew who took her.

It wasn't too long ago for Scott that Patch came to him and shook him violently demanding to know what Hank did to her. Scott couldn't do much against Patch, not only is he fallen angel but an archangel at that. To Scott that adds up to death wish. It was terrifying to tell Patch that he didn't know anything about Nora. It was like staring straight into the bottomless pits of hell.

Nora chewed her bottom lip "What can I do? If I remembered who the Black Hand was I could help you but obviously I can't." she can feel that annoyance growing.

He bit into the apple "I need a place to crash; he destroyed my last hiding spot. It's all ashes and rubble." He looked deeply at Nora "Come on Grey, you're my only hope."

She laughed "Sound like Princess Lea again and I'll say no." she smiled "Yea, anything for an old friend."

Less than five minutes later they were standing outside the shed "Good enough? You'll be close by to me and a reliable food source." She said.

Scott smiled "it's perfect, Grey. I kinda regret making you eat those roly-polies now." He teases.

Nora laughs and smacks him over the face with a pile of leaves that was lying lazily around the shed. He gives her a menacing look "Oh you're going to get it now."

He chases her around the shed and then tackles her to the ground getting her knees caked in dirt. Scott sits on her stomach and pinches her nose. "I'm feeling kinda nostalgic, Nora. Good times." He says still pinching her nose.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this is personaly one of my favs. More Scott Parnell to come! :D **


	10. The handbag

Jev sat on the floor lost in thought as the fallen angels tossed around beer cans. One was tossed at Jev "Yo, Jev have a drink." Gabe snickered.

His reflexes whirled as he quickly caught the can and threw it back at Gabe hitting him across the cheek "Not interested." He scowled.

Gabe gave him a glare "Wasting perfectly good booze, shame."

Jev rolled his eyes "I don't give a fuck." He snarled. "Just give me a minute," he stood and walked outside of the warehouse.

Outside the world was warm and yet he still felt the cold kiss of the beer can against his palm. Jev sighed and looked out in the direction Nora's house is in. His mind was whirling for a plan to get her back. He needed her more than anything; it was agony to be so close yet so far away.

He felt like raising hell just to get her back. "But what good would that do?" he murmured to himself.

Behind him he can hear Gabe going on about a band of Nephil playing at the handbag.

Instantly an Idea popped into Jev's mind. He snapped his attention to Gabe "Who are the members of that band?" he demanded.

Nora sat in the passenger's seat tuning out Vee's rants. She stared out at the world that was whirling by. She felt that growing annoyance like a slap across the face; who was Patch? His name kept whirling around like a tornado. It was tearing up grass, buildings, digging into the crust of the earth.

That tornado kept digging until it would hit her core. Then what? She wanted to know why he was the name that was spinning in her head or why Vee would lie to her face constantly about him. He obviously had some impact on her life. Why did she forget him now?

"The devil's handbag?" Nora asked as she stared at the letters in glowing red neon against the old abandoned warehouse.

Vee made a small girlish giggle "This place is the shit babe, I'm telling you Nora you'll have fun." She jumped out of the Neon and bounced up and down on her combat boots.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer." Nora said sheepishly. "Plus I don't feel comfortable being in a place called the devil's handbag. I didn't think the devil carried around a purse." Nora admitted dryly.

"It's a man purse, Nora. Everyone knows that." Vee teased.

Nora started walking after her friend "I must have missed the memo." She grumbled.

Inside the warehouse was a high powered club full of pulsing bodies and flashing strobe lights. Nora's ears rung from the loud powerful music, that was jerking out from the hanging black speakers. Vee laced her way through the mob of dancers to the bar.

She leaned back on the bar stool "Two Coke's with lime." She said.

The bar tender grunted and turned away. Nora planted herself next to Vee "so this is the inside of the devil's man purse." She said sarcastically "Lots of ruthless sinners here." She grumbled.

Vee laughed "stop being such a wet blanket, babe. Loosen up this is going to be fun." She reassured "Speaking of fun, hottie at twelve o'clock." She nods to a tall and well-built blonde.

Nora groaned "Scott…" she jumped to her feet and weaved her way to him "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

He smiled "Taking a break, hiding in a dank shed isn't appetizing." He teases.

She glared at him "Idiot,"

Suddenly chaos broke. Party goers broke out in screaming and panic as a group of men break through the Devil's handbag. Nora screamed over the chaos for Vee. Scott noticed Gabe who pointed at Nora "Ok now it's time to run, Grey." He grabbed her hand.

"No we have to get Vee!" she hollered.

Scott gave her a cold stare "we can't find her if we're both dead!" he yelled. Scott dragged her through the crowd to the back door but a flash of black slapped across their vision and Nora was dragged from his grasp "Nora!" he screamed.

She shrieked as the black flash yanked her through the chaos. Soon her vision started getting hazy as a pair of black eyes stared her down "You're mine angel."

For Nora the world soon drifted away in the flutter of black feathers and screams.


	11. The boy with the silver ring

Nora woke up on cold tile. Her head was pounding against her skull, still vibrating from the high powered music of the Devils handbag. Her eyes pulsed under her eyelids as they scratched against her flesh to open.

She winced and found herself staring out at pure darkness. Nora felt panicked, thinking she took a blow to the head and went blind but soon the dark faded and she found herself staring at a boy sitting across the room from her in a rotting away wooden chair.

He was shrouded in the shadows spinning a glinting line between his palms "So you're finally awake." The boy spoke. His voice was a bit drawn out and distorted but only because Nora's ears were still ringing. "Good to know you don't have a concussion again; I was beginning to get bored of waiting for you to wake up."

Painfully she dragged herself into a sitting position only to find her hands were tied "Tired of waiting to rape me?" she scowled.

The boy laughed "yes because I'm not the kind of guy to do unspeakable things to woman turned into a small silver ring that looked to belong to a girl. _Maybe it's his girlfriends' or something. _She thought. Nora can barely see an inscription on the inside of the ring.

"Nice ring, does it belong to the last girl you raped." She shot icily. She squinted and saw half of the inscription: **Jev +**

He shrugged "You could say it was my girlfriends'." His tone was flat meaning he didn't want to talk about it.

"Look I have no idea why I'm here. I don't know who I pissed off but if it wouldn't be that much trouble for you to tell me." She negotiated.

The boy moved into the light and she can see his unruly black hair and deep black eyes. Her heart practically stopped beating, he was drop dead gorgeous. _No sexy is more like it. _She corrected. "Look Angel, you didn't piss off just anyone. You pissed off the guy who won't deal with little girls' bull shit." He leaned back and started to twist the ring back around.

Nora was annoyed now. "I don't know what the fuck I did!" She yelled.

He chuckled "some mouth you have there, Angel." He taunted.

"Fuck off." She spat. Nora wanted nothing more than to punch him.

"Alright," he held up his hands in defeat "good luck getting killed. I'm trying to protect you."

She rolled her eyes "yea like kidnapping me is protection." She said sarcastically.

His lips twitched into a cruel smile. Chills rolled down her skin as he stood revealing a tight black tee-shirt and a blue baseball cap hanging out of the back of his faded and ripped blue jeans. She chewed her lip as he kneeled down face to face with her "I don't want to hurt you Nora Grey. In fact I'm trying to save you; I'm a little friend from your past."

Slowly he reached around her, his hand barely brushing her waist. Nora sucked in her breath as he untied her hands. His lips were hot against her ear "I would never hurt you, Angel."

"But I will." Gabe spoke before ramming the hilt of a hand gun across her temple.

Nora fell into the boy's arm barely holding onto their conversation "Asswhole!" the boy screeched. "I told you not to be in here! You never listen god damn it!"

Gabe put his hands on his hips barely swinging the gun "Jev, you can't keep messing with this piece of human shit. She's more trouble and for what so you can break her virginity?" he scowled. "She's his daughter; I could care less what happens to her."

Jev stood, still holding her body in his arms "Well I do! So before you want to get locked up in heaven along with the other dick-wad who messed with her I suggest biting your tongue and praying that I don't rip you into bastard themed confetti." Jev scowled.

"You got me?" he said staring right into Gabe's face.

Gabe swallowed hard "Yea I got you, Jev."

"Good, now stop whining like the little bitch you are." Jev hissed.

It was there that Nora lost her grip on consciousness once more.


	12. Broken and Shackled

Her dreams mostly consisted of Jev holding her in his arms kissing her neck.

Nora awoke half clutching the pillow and half crying. She didn't know why she was crying but somewhere in her heart she longed for him to come back. Last night was all a blur; all she can remember was the strength of Jev's arms as he held her while yelling at some guy named Gabe.

After that she remembered waking up to paramedics checking her pulse. She was lying behind the bar at the Devil's Handbag with a huge bruise on her forehead and rope marks on her wrists.

She was going to spend yet another night in the hospital. Whoopee.

Her mother watched her like a hawk since then. Nora felt suffocated as her mother yelled at her for not staying with Vee at the Handbag. She just sat there and felt her mind drift helplessly back to Jev.

Slowly she sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her hair that was damp with sweat. There was a white light coming from underneath the crack in the door. Slowly she dragged herself from the covers and pulled on a pair of rain boots (Nora was always too lazy to throw them out).

The light started pulsing as she reached out and turned the knob. The light consumed her and she found herself in a swanky apartment. There was a low dim light that illuminated the room. Nora barely stumbled around into the living room to find Patch staring at her.

His face was sheet white "Nora, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Quickly she tossed herself in his arms and cried "Patch…" this was the only time she knew who he was. Something down inside her told that this was probably the last. She looked into his eyes and gave him a cold look "Where the hell were you! Do you know how much hell Hank put me through?" she yelled.

Patch smiled at her warmly and held her round face in his hands. He missed the warm pinch in his fingers when he touched her, a slight search for familiarity his palms were doing "Oh Angel, you don't know what hell is, until you experience the one person who matters is taken away from you."

Out of pure anger Nora slapped Patch across the cheek. He stood there daring not to look at her "I know how it feels Patch!" she snapped. "That was for not realizing you mean the very same to me." Quickly she pressed her lips against his. "And that's for not being around." She murmured.

His hands grasped at her waist pulling her close as she kissed him vigorously. Patch jammed her against the wall and tugged at her shirt. "I love you…" he moaned.

Nora instantly woke up.

It was a feeling of burning passion yet also a feeling of emptiness. Her skin was tingling but what made her feel so empty was that she couldn't remember what she dreamt about. It was if her amnesia was shackling her to a wall and slapping her across the face with memories.

Memories she might not ever be able to grasp again. A single tear crossed her cheek as she rested her hands on her temples. _A broken piece of shit… That's what you are Nora. _She thought. Silently Nora sobbed, for herself, for whoever Patch was, and for her memories.

_Broken… Broken… Broken… Broken…_

_You are nothing more than Broken..._

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long to give you this and the last chapter, I am trying desperatly to update more. :D**


	13. Hank Millar

Nora was still crying when there was a knock on the door "Nora, are you alright?"

_What does he want? _She thought bitterly. In a fit of anger Nora threw a pillow at the door "Go away!" she yelled. Her voice was chipped and cracked from crying.

The door slowly opened and there stood Hank Millar, possibly the last person she wants to talk to. "I was leaving for work when I heard you crying." He seemed genuinely worried. And it scared Nora.

"Why do you care?" she shot icily.

He leaned against the doorframe "Because you are Blithe's daughter and I should care about you." He said dryly. Not a waiver of emotion flowed through his tone.

"Yea sure," Nora scoffed "You only want to get in my mom's pants. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." She felt insulted that he expected her to care if he knew she was crying.

Hank chuckled "I know you aren't stupid, Nora. I just know you have been through a lot and I will do whatever it takes to help you get past this. For your sake and for your mother's."

Quickly she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes "and that would be?" she demanded.

Faster than she can imagine he was right in front of her, holding her face in his hands. She stared up at his eyes in fear. _Can you hear me Nora? _

She freaked.

Quickly she swatted his hands away and rolled over the bed "YOU WERE IN MY HEAD!" she shrieked.

He let out an irritated sigh "Humans, they are always so surprised at the idea of someone being in their head." He gave her a cold rapist-like look. _Always so critical, you are Nora. Can you imagine that maybe there are people in this world much powerful than political leaders or parents? _

Nora covered her ears "I won't listen!" she screams "I'm not listening, this can't be happening to me!"

Hank leaned down over the strewn sheets _you are just like me when I first found out. I always managed to over analyze everything and refuse to believe the truth that unfolded before my eyes. Nora, this isn't something to be afraid of. _He spoke so smoothly she felt herself slipping through the cracks.

Quickly she regained her thoughts and scrambled away from him, still covering her ears "I won't listen!" she yelled over the top of her lungs "You're a liar!"

As fast as she can, Nora ran out of her room screaming for her mom. She stumbled on the stairs as she made her way to the door. She flung open the door and quickly ran out onto the lawn; an odd mix of almost-dead grass, leaves, and large patches of crabgrass.

She spun to the door to see Hank standing there. _Get Scott. _She thought. _Scream for Scott he has to be home. He just has to be. _But to her dismay the only name that came to her mine was his; the most interesting name that belonged to the darkest and sexiest person ever.

Nora immediately found strength and her voice and she belted out the only thing she could: "JEV GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!"

Hank froze as Nora stood there letting the humid air crisscross through her yoga pants and neon yellow noodle strap. Her bare feet squished in the dirt as she stood there glaring down Hank Millar, hoping in her mind that Jev could hear her.

_How in god's name do you know him? _Hank asked in her mind.

"Fuck off." She scowled at him. "Fuck off with your speaking in my mind bull shit and your crap about a higher force. The only higher force is me driving my foot up your ass, if you don't stop banging my mom!" Nora herself was astonished at her sudden vulgarity but then again she kinda felt it necessary.

He chuckled _just like your father, you are Nora. But that is slipping because the more I see you the more I think about…_

"You keep seeing Patch!" Nora yells. "I know about Patch and I love him! He will raise heaven and hell to be with me again and there is nothing you can do about that!" tears formed in her eyes. She was so sorry for accusing him of cheating on her with Marcie; she wished only to let him know she was wrong.

"And I know that you are the black ha-'" her voice was cut off by some unimaginable force being thrown against her chest. Nora flew against the ground staring up at the sky; her chest felt unbearably. She clawed at her shirt gasping for air.

_You should just learn to keep your mouth shut Nora. _He stood over her with his hands on his hips "Such a disappointment. How could you treat your own father this way?"

Nora gasped for air as the world started to get dark again "Father?" her voice was weak and soon it drifted away, along with all of her memories once more.

"I'll make sure you can't remember that piece of fallen angel shit again." He scowled. A pair of handcuffs curled on her wrists made of heavenly fire. "Such a waste of a perfectly good child. Tainted by filth."

_Sleep well Nora, when you wake you won't even remember you knew Patch Cipriano. _He paused to think.

_Or Jev. _


	14. Only good for

The world was a whirling blur to Nora. She was staring half awake at unfolding chaos. She watched groggily as someone was screaming desperately at her "Damn it Nora, answer me!"

"Jev…" Nora said behind a calm smile "You came…" her mind was a mess. She could remember screaming for someone when Hank was giving her some kind of Jedi mind trick, after that her memory was hazy.

He smiled and reached out "yea I came, you really think I left you Nora?" he asked. The tips of his mouth curling in a slow hint of a smile.

She groaned in pain and rolled over on her back "where am I?" she asked. Grass tickled her neck and ears as she stared up at a usual Coldwater grey sky barely painted with hints on sun yellow and blue.

"You are laying in your driveway half unconscious." He replied. "Hank ran when he saw my car pull up," Jev seemed distracted.

Nora looked back at him "Hey Jev; am I only useful for being kidnapped and knocked unconscious?" she asked teasingly.

Jev couldn't help but laugh; she's still the Nora he loves so dearly. "That's yet to be determined angel." He helped her up, examining the marks on her wrist from the Nephilim made handcuffs.

She was still weak at the knees but he slowly helped her to his car and strapped her into the passenger's seat "you know my mom warned me about getting in cars with strange men." She said. Nora was still slowly dragging herself back into full consciousness.

A hint of a smile curled his lips "I'm not just any stranger, angel." As hard as he can he stepped on the gas and spun the truck around the dirt and onto the road.

Surges of adrenaline roared within Nora as Jev drove the truck faster and faster. He seemed like the kind that wouldn't heed laws, and he didn't. Jev zoomed past every stop light and stop sign that they passed. He was in a massive rush but I realized it was to nowhere. "Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked half attentively.

He shrugged "where I was told to take you. You have to go see a Scott Parnell at Delphic. He shot you a text while you were unconscious." Jev gave Nora a quick look "You really need o not sleep with your phone in your pajama pants." He said with a quirk of a smile.

Paint of red crossed over Nora's face and the bridge of her nose. The thought of Jev going in her pockets while she was laying on the crabgrass seeing stars and floating angels that knock your head with a hammer like in cartoons, made her feel a little uncomfortable. "Great to know." She murmured.

Her heart ached when they reached the gates of Delphic. Jev parked the car and looked out the windshield "look you take care of yourself Nora, but not too well. I still want to come running in and save you once in a while." He teased. Jev pleaded in his head that she just moves in and stops resisting the amnesia.

It hurts to think like that but he has to; the only way to get her back is to let her go. Nora nodded as if assessing what that meant "yea thanks." She murmured. Usually at this point in those cheesy romance movies the girl would usually lean over and kiss him, but Nora felt a pang of guilt when she thought like that about Jev.

As if she was cheating on someone she was supposed to love. Nora leaned over and gently kissed Jev's cheek. That was all she could bring herself to do. Before he can say anything she climbed out and walked towards Delphic, hugging her arms.

When she went to look back at him, Jev's truck was already gone. It was flying away with the humid salty sea water air.

* * *

**I know I don't have to say this but I feel like I need to, most of my fanfiction never really happened I'm just adding on to what really did happen. Hope you guys enjoy, :D **


	15. Returning a favor

Delphic beach seemed creepier than usual, maybe because there is usually a ton of people. Nora walked across the boardwalk calling sheepishly for Scott. As she passed the rollercoaster labeled **The Archangel **something invisible hit across her chest like the crash of a wave.

She can remember tumbling in the air, enveloped by the rickety white boards of The Archangel's structure. Nora shook her head violently "No!" she hissed at herself "No more Jedi mind tricks!"

"More like tricks of the mind induced by angels." She whirled around to see Scott Parnell leaning against a bench "well the children of angels." He added.

"Angels?" Nora scoffed "that's impossible."

He tipped to fingers to her "Not impossible, just earlier you remembered everything that happened in your little life. However sadly, the Black Hand killed the spark that made that happen. Right when he was about to eradicate you're memory of someone he ran off." Scott said.

"You're saying that my mind was erased by angels?" she asked. Nora scoffed again "hah! I'm not stupid Scott; I think you're just yanking my chain."

He held up his hands "Fine you asked for it," he pulled out a Swiss army knife and flipped out the blade.

Nora jumped backwards "Holy shit!" she yelled "You're crazy!"

Scott rolled his eyes and jammed the knife into his leg. Nora screamed loudly as red blood trickled over the blade and stained his jeans. He pulled out the knife and swore under his breath "come back to me tomorrow morning and see how that's going." He teased.

She stared at the knife wound as it immediately stopped bleeding "oh my god." She murmured under her breath "You're healing." She was astonished at the quick heal of the knife wound.

Scott folded away the Swiss army knife after drying his blood on his already stained pant leg "That's because I'm the son of an angel too." He held up his hands "You are looking at a Nephilim honey."

Nora was still in shock about the knife ordeal "ok now I am starting to believe you." She squeaked.

"Good now come on." He took her hand and led her down the boardwalk onto the beach.

"Are you sure you should be walking? Considering you just stabbed yourself in the leg." She asked.

He shook his head "Nah all is good. I burned myself alive once, my skin was all charred but the next morning I woke up back to my usual sexy self." He said behind a wide grin.

She rolled her eyes "good to know…" she mumbled sarcastically. "So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere the Black Hand can't listen in." Scott began. "He has spies all over, including fallen angel spies. That is supremely bad if they listen in. The Black Hand gives them specific orders to kill me if I'm found."

Suddenly Nora was scared to be found with him "ok and somehow the most popular place in Coldwater is the perfect hideout. I see no logic behind that." She said sarcastically.

Scott rolled his eyes "That's not where I'm hiding now; the playing field has changed since The Black Hand's army is getting stronger and bigger." He led her to a tall arching cave; the mouth of it was wide and dark.

Nora caught her breath as she stepped inside. There was a green sleeping bag on the sand, a blue duffle bag overflowing with clothes, and a small makeshift fire pit. "You really made a home here." She mutters sarcastically.

He laughed and sat on the sand "it's not much but it beats being dead. Now one thing Hank Millar is the black hand." Nora practically choked on her own tongue, her ears were burning at the idea that someone so bent on trying to kill Scott is sleeping with her mom. Scott laughed "You helped me realize I was a Nephil all I want to do is help you the way you helped me, Nora."

Her face got warm "I was just looking out for a friend." She admitted sheepishly.

"And I'm returning the favor, Nora."


	16. Liars

Nora sat in a cold silence while Vee droned on about god knows what, she couldn't help but keep thinking about everything Scott told her. She felt a cold pang in her chest, there were so many memories she still had locked up. Who would be able to re-jog these?

She turned to her best friend _Vee is no help, _she thought dryly _same with mom and definitely Hank. Maybe Scott is the only one I can trust to help me… _she paused and thought about Jev. How he kept appearing in her life, bringing situations that would never be able to explain humanly. _Jev, I could talk to him but how? _

"Babe, were you even listening to me?" Vee asked jolting Nora awake.

"Huh?" Nora said allowed immediately feeling guilty for ignoring Vee "Oh sorry I was lost in thought."

Vee sighed "You're hopeless, Nora." She paused and chewed on her lip "Simply hopeless."

As Nora walked inside the farmhouse she was practically tackled by her erratic mother, who was sobbing "Oh Nora! I thought something happened to you when Hank called saying you lost your mind!" she squished Nora in a bone crushing hug "He said you were babbling on about angels and Patch."

"Patch?" Nora asked.

Her mother jolted back, sucking in her breath, as she always did when she spoke too much "Oh did I say Patch I meant Scott. You remember him, your old friend from back in the day." She made a weary laugh that meant she was lying "Hank thinks that your memory is starting to come back. I may think that a small jolt of adrenaline jogged it into motion."

Nora stood there awkwardly as her mother went into the kitchen "Are you hungry, Nora?" Blithe called.

"No I think I'm going to just go lie down." Nora lied. "My head kinda hurts."

With every step that Nora took up the stairs she saw, in the corner of her eyes, her mother ringing her hands around. _What would turn mom into this? _She thought worriedly. _Who is Patch? And why is my mom and Vee so scared about me remembering him? _

The moment Nora stepped into her room a wave crashed across her. She staggered back into the door and grabbed at her chest as she gasped for air. Nora saw burning white flashes of herself locked in a wrought iron cage. Her face bruised and dirty as she held onto the bars and screamed for her freedom. Nora saw Hank reach into the bars and grasp at her face, looking her deep in the eyes "Nora, you're freedom has been negotiated." He said coldly.

"Then let me go!" she yelled.

He tossed her across the bars "NOT YET YOU IMPATIENT BITCH!" he scowled. Nora's limbs shook as she tried to get up, Hank softened "My dear child we aren't yet ready to give you back to the world. You have to undergo…" he paused and smiled wickedly "A small memory fix."

More men appeared and broke open the cage gate. "NO!" she screamed hysterically fighting against the mass f nephilim men "I will not forget Patch!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You can't make me!"

Hank chuckled "Oh but I think I can, Nora." His voice was suave yet deadly as she was dragged kicking and screaming from the cage and out into a dark hallway.

Soon the flashes disappeared and Nora fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Tears racked across her eyes but she swallowed them "No more…" she whimpered. "no more crying and blacking out…" Nora gripped her fists "I will learn to fight him, but first I need to find Jev."


	17. Kiss

"How does one find a ghost?" Nora whispered to herself as she sat on the windowsill to her room staring at the falling sun. "Jev is like smoke, finding him will be like trying to grasp smoke. Scott knows nothing about him… But I think I know someone who does."

Nora waited until her mother was fast asleep when she snuck out of her house through the window. So no one would notice her Nora dressed in black jeans and a thin black jacket with the hood high over her hair. She wore her old rain boots, since they were the easiest shoes to run in. As fast as she can, Nora ran to her car and pushed it out of earshot of the farmhouse.

On the main road she drove on the same roads Vee did just yesterday, she kept driving until the bright neon lights started to bounce off the windshield. The Devil's handbag was alive with new dancers and fake ids. Cars were scattered everywhere as she parked in a dark shady spot. Nora snuck around the warehouse until she reached the back stage entrance.

Inside the bright strobe lights shone all around practically blinding her. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea. _Nora thought as she weaved in and out of the drunken dancers.

"Well, well what do we have here a lost little girl who doesn't know what she's getting mixed up in?" Jev said from his perch against a tall black amplifier. Her heart stopped as he twisted the silver glinting ring on the inside of his palm "Nora Grey, what are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

Her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat "Well… I…" she stuttered. Her face got warmer with every barely audible syllable she tried to speak "I came looking for you because…"

"Because what Grey!" he snapped "Spit it out."

She clenched her fists "Because I wanted to find you again!" she let out. _STUPID! _Nora snapped in her thoughts _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _"I wanted to find you again because I don't know what the hell is going on with my life anymore!" she blurted yet again.

Jev paused and pursed his lips together. _You never change, Nora._ He thought sadly "Look Nora I really can't help you…"

"Liar!" She snapped "You knew about Hank Millar and you know about Scott!"

Quickly Jev grabbed her wrist; she was averting too much attention. "Shut up!" he hissed in her ear "You want us to both be killed because you have a big mouth?"

"Vee has a big mouth, I'm just pissed off." Nora stated promptly.

Jev pulled her into the equipment room and blocked the door with an amplifier "Look Nora, I want to help you but I can't."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!" Nora snapped.

_You can't reason or win with her. _He thought it made him smile just a little "You never change Nora, always the same. Angel, I want to help it's just this is so dangerous it will not only put you and me in danger but everyone you care about."

"What about the people you care about, Jev?" she asked calmly.

He paused and couldn't help but look away "I lost her,"

Nora softened "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'll help you Nora." He said softly.

"What?" she blurted.

"I'll help you Nora, maybe if I help you I can make up for not helping her when I had the chance." Jev said kindly.

Nora smiled "Where do you wanna start?"

Jev took her hands "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Jev!" she exclaimed "Of course I trust you, Jev."

Slowly Jev leaned in until their lips met. Nora's skin tingled as Jev kissed her lovingly, his hand brushed down her arm. Her eyes slowly closed as she kissed him back; Jev was filled with a burning longing feeling as he kissed her gently.

She grasped his hand tightly as they pulled away, her forehead against his "where do we start?" she asked kindly.

"We start with getting your memory back." Jev answered lightly.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter I promise to write more soon. Enjoy! **


	18. Crescendo

_Patch pressed me against the wall running his hands on the back of my legs as he kissed around my neck. I tried to catch my breath but I just seemed to be choking on the heat and passion of my kiss with Patch. Finally his lips met mine and I tasted the sweet droplets of rainwater on his mouth. Rain seeped through the ceiling and skidded off our skin. _

_To me it seemed impossible to tell where I ended and he began. We were one, my love was overwhelming. A smile curved his lips breaking through my own lips as if it was my own break of emotion. My fingertips hung on the waistband of his wet pants as I braced my back against the cold wall and hung my legs around his waist. I let go of the waist band of his pants and tugged his wet black shirt over his head. _

_He grinned sank his teeth into my shoulder and kissed the small soft spot in my arm. "I love you, Nora." I felt his words brush across my skin as he began to grip the inside of my shirt "I've never felt happier in my life. You mean everything to me Nora." _

_I smiled and rested my hand on his cheek letting the cold sleek ring chill his cheekbone. "I love you too Patch." _

"_How touching," I practically fell to the ground at the chilling sound of Hank's voice. He jerked his head to the overly tall men (most likely Nephilim) that were standing in the shadows behind him "Seize the angel, be gentle with my daughter." _

_Patch spun around and shielded me from the nephilim "When I fight you run." He whispered so only I could hear. _

_A Nephilim tore Patch from me and twisted his arms behind. I was surprised by his lack of fight but then again I knew Patch had a plan. Take the jeep and don't go home. Run and hide until I come and get you, be careful. Just always know I love you Nora. He said inside my mind. _

_Hank smiled so maliciously it made Nora shiver "Let me introduce myself properly, I'm the Black Hand. I knew your father Harrison well. I'm glad he's not here now to see you debasing yourself with one of the devils brood. You're not the girl I thought you'd grow up to be, Nora. Fraternizing with the enemy, making a mockery of your heritage. I believe you even blew up one of my Nephilim safe houses last night. But no matter, I can forgive that." He paused "Now tell me Nora who killed my dear friend Chauncey Langeais?" _

_Patch immediately acted by kicking backwards at the Nephilim holding his hands "Run Nora!" he screamed. _

_I didn't hesitate by breaking out in a run passing by Hank but the one Nephilim who stayed in the shadows didn't strain himself too hard. He just ran after me and tackled me to the ground. The air was compressed out of my chest as he grabbed my hands and started dragging me across the floor. I kicked and screamed; thrashing my head and damp hair everywhere. _

_Hank walked over rubbing his temples "You really like making this difficult huh, Nora." He said darkly as Patch was re-bound by the Nephilim. _

_Patch was kneeling being held tightly by his wrists, watching as Hank kneeled down face to face with me. He gripped my chin his hard grasp "I know you killed Chauncey, Nora. I didn't want to believe it but I guess that know I'm going to have to take extreme measures." He says with ice in his tone. _

_The Nephilim holding me dragged me back out into the rain. "Patch!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Somewhere he was calling back for me as I kept screaming for his help. They dragged me to a sleek black car and popped open the trunk. _

_I kicked my heels over and over again "DON'T YOU DARE THROUGH ME IN THAT FUCKING TRUNK I SWEAR TO GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Another Nephilim grabbed my legs and they swung me into the trunk. I glared at Hank as he snapped his fingers and the trunk closed. It was like something from the Godfather. _

_With the little room in the trunk I had, I started kicking the sides and banging my fists. Air was tight so I didn't scream but I kept banging over and over again. Soon my energy started to die down; I reached for the ring Patch gave me "Where are you?" I whispered before losing consciousness. _

* * *

**So sorry to take so long for this chapter. Now that summer has started I can focus more on posting a lot more chapters. Enjoy :D**


	19. The person I need

_Days seemed pointless to me now. Sunlight and moonlight seemed the same to me now. Always it's the same: wake up in the cage, scream, refuse to eat, one of Hanks cronies cram food down my throat, I scream at Hank when he comes to visit, gets tortured for not telling Patch's secrets, more food crammed down my throat, tortured some more, yell at Hank some more, tortured again, more food, and cry and scream for Patch until I fall asleep. _

_By the looks of it I have been here for about two weeks and I have heard nothing of Patch or reason why I'm fucking trapped here to begin with. My skin has started to pale from the dangerous lack of sunlight, since my skin has remained untouched from the glorious yet cancer deadly rays of the sun. Also a layer of stink and sweat has grown on top of my skin from the week and a half I've gone without taking a shower (which is just Hank spraying me down with a high powered water hose. _

_I sit against a corner of the bars resting my temple on the cold metal staring at the grey dull ceiling. "Patch where are you? Why aren't you coming to find me?" Tears streak my cheeks "I need you Patch. Sarcasm and sex puns in all." I look down at my hands examining the finger that used to hold Patch's ring until late when Hank pried it off my finger (almost broke it off as if my finger wouldn't let the last piece of Patch I had left). A small paler band of skin where the ring used to be is all I have left, imprinted in my skin I could still kinda read the small inscription that reads; __**Jev + Nora. **_

_More tears streak my face and roll down the sides of my neck dripping onto the pale band of skin, rolling inside the small inscription on my flesh. "You know crying won't help your situation," Nora snaps her neck to the figure sitting in the shadows letting a puff of cigarette smoke stream from between his teeth "Unless however you cry tears made of acid then you could probably break free but I highly doubt it." He says before taking another drag of the cigarette creating a small red circle at the end. _

"_Fuck off!" I screeched at him between my teeth, drying my tears on my shirt. _

_The figure dropped the cigarette and squished it under the heel of his shoe "Can't, the Black Hand is paying me big bucks to baby sit your ass. Your whiny bitch cries really irritate the living shit out of me." He says pulling out another cigarette. _

"_Don't you know smoking stunts your growth?" I asked irritably. _

_He laughs "Not when you're a Nephilim, baby." The figure lights a match, illuminating his face. _

"_Dante," Hank snaps as he enters the room "I warned you about smoking near my daughter, I'd rather her not die in her sleep caused by your addiction to the pleasures of humans." _

"_Shut up I am not your daughter you senile fucker!" I hiss between my teeth. _

_Hank sighs "Again with this conversation Nora, I am your father. Harrison was merely the delivery boy." _

_I hit against the bars and gripped them tightly, pressing my hands against the callouses created by torture time. "Bastard! My father is ten times the man you ever hope to be! I don't see what my mom sees in you, obviously there is no shit in your pants!" _

_Hank wacked his hand against my cheek sending me flying against the back bars "you brat!" he hissed. I glared at him through fallen strands of hair. "She needs a bath," he said looking to Dante. _

_He nodded and ran off to fetch the hose leaving me behind with Hank "I hate you so much." I mutter. _

"_You better learn to deal with it sweetheart," Hank replied. _

_I return to the set of bars closest to Hank "Let me see Patch now!" I scream. _

"_No! I will not my daughter to associate herself with filth, you will do as I say and forget about that fallen angel scum you call Patch. You would do best to remember that." Hank replies. _

_Angrily I spit in his face "Fuck off," _

_Hank glared at me and wipe off the spit dangling from his nose. "Brat" _

_Dante releases the hose sending me flying back against the bars with the water pressing me harder into the metal. He laughs, amused with such a cruel humor it makes me sick. With all my might I shield my face from the waters full force. _

"_Having fun yet Nora, darling?" he asks behind a cruel unmerciful smile. _

"_F-fuck y-you" I hiss. _

"_Dance to the music sweetheart." He teases behind a cruel smile. _

_Finally he releases the water pressure sending me to the ground rubbing my chest trying to breathe but all it does is come out raspy and burns my chest. I glare at Hank and Dante "I hate… I hate both of you so much." _

_I look away waiting for Hank and Dante to leave "Where are you Patch." I say, my hair dripping water onto my hands and face. Tears swell up in my eyes and mix with the water sliding down my face "I need you more than anything right now." _

_My resolve breaks and I begin to cry "I-I… I love you, Patch…" _

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy though :D**


	20. Brother and Sister

"So do you remember now?" Scott asked as he took a bite of the charcoaled marshmallow, burning his tongue in the process.

Nora stared at the fire, watching the red and yellow flames flutter and lick at the air. "Yea… however I kinda wish I didn't see what I did. Hank tortured me… in the weeks that I was missing. I'm kinda glad he erased my memories of that, but making me forget you and Patch is just unforgivable." She gripped her knees "I hate him with a burning passion, I hope Patch does kill him and he rots in hell."

Scott stuck another marshmallow on the stick in his hands "that's Hank for you, don't worry he'll get his." He stuck the small white piece of sugar in the fire and watched it turn brown with small hint of black "he's just evil and I know the knife hanging over his fat head is close to falling through his skull."

"That's gruesome." Nora said sickly.

He shrugged and popped the warm marshmallow in his mouth "That's life." He mumbled past the gooey snack trying to clamp his mouth back shut.

Nora kicked sand at him "I don't care!" she laughed "No visuals please."

"Okay Grey but I'm sure you've seen worse in "R" rated movies." He said flippantly.

She scrunched up her nose "I don't watch "R" rated movies."

"Liar. You're dating Patch of course you've seen an "R" rated movie." Scott shot back.

Nora giggled "He's not that bad." She smiled warmly "I don't mind the perverted jokes anyway, I just love Patch for being Patch." _Sex puns, sarcasm, sweetness and all. _

"No chick flick moments please, I already dealt with my mom watching some movie called "Love is" or some shit like that." Scott says making a sick face.

She laughed again "Don't worry I won't bore you with all that shit."

"Good cause burnt marshmallows and Mountain Dew will be all over your shoes." He teases.

"Gross!" Nora exclaimed scooting away from Scott and making an "X" with two fingers "You're disgusting."

Scott laughs and tackles Nora pressing her face down into the sand and sitting on her back "I'm feeling nostalgic why don't you stay here and I'll go find some Roly-polies."

Nora squirms and flails her arms and legs "Oh hell no! Get off me, Scott! I'll call Patch and he'll go ape shit on your ass if you make me eat one Roly-poly." She screams, spitting sand out of her mouth.

"I'd like to see you try Grey."

Nora slaps his sides awkwardly trying to get him off as frantically as she can, screaming. "Get off me I can't breathe you're so fat, Scott. Get off me you fat ass!" she yelled still spitting sand out of her mouth. Scott laughed and rolled off her, Nora sat up and rubbed her stomach "do the world a favor and lay off the Mountain Dew and Roly-polies. Maybe that's what made you wet your pants so much when we were little."

"You're gonna get it for that comment." Scott growled.

Nora shrieked and threw a handful of sand at Scott hitting him in the face as she scrambled to her feet and ran out of the cave maneuvering around the fire. Scott ran after her onto the beach screaming "You're so dead" over and over again.

As Nora ran she laughed and looked back at Scott to stick her tongue out at him. Scott veered to a stop "NORA!" he screamed.

She barely had a moment to stop when she ran headfirst into the man from her memories "Dante!" she shrieked.

Nora elbowed him in the stomach "Run Scott!"

Dante wrapped his hand around her mouth and dragged her away. Nora felt drowsy that is until she realized Dante's glove was doused in Chloroform. Her world went dizzy and then black as she passed out on the sand.


	21. Fun with a kitchen counter

Nora's world was half spinning considering the chloroform was just barely going away. A strange sensation crossed over her; her arms couldn't move. Nora panicked as she dragged her eyes open, at first she figured she'd find herself back in the cage from before but instead she was laying on the most luxurious and delicious fabric that caressed her skin. _Satin… no silk sheets. _She thought happily. Nora smiled and closed her eyes hoping to go right back to sleep but her eyes flew open _what am I doing!? I'm in some weird bed and I can't move my arms! _

Quickly Nora looked down to find herself fully clothed. She took a gentle sigh of relief. _At least those are still on. _A warm feeling spread over her finger tips and then her fingers twitched. It must've been a side effect from the chloroform. Slowly Nora was able to move her limbs; she sat up and rubbed her head "Now to figure out where I am."

The room was dark but through the shadows she can see a sleek and contemporary design for the room. Nora thought long and hard about whose room this belongs to but the only thing that came to her mind was a pedophile with good taste. The door slowly creaked open as she peaked her head into the living room which had basically the same design as the bedroom.

In the kitchen she could smell something absolutely delicious being made. Slowly she slunk into the living room and peaked her head into the kitchen to see nobody there. "What the-"

"Morning sleeping beauty," Nora swung around to see Patch leaning against the hallway wall. Her body went slack as he gave her a heart wrenching (and totally sexy) smile. "Slept well Angel?"

Nora felt her face burn and fall into a bright shade of crimson "I'm in love with your bed, satin sheets?"

Patch smiled and pushed himself off the wall giving his black hair a small bounce off his neck "Silk." He replied behind a seductive smile "and for the record I love it when you're in my bed better."

Her face burned some more "what happened anyway how did I get here."

His face dropped into a frown "Dante is what happened. He somehow tracked you down and Scott,"

"Oh my god Scott!" she covered her mouth remembering that Hank wanted nothing more than to kill Scott.

"Don't worry he's fine." Patch reassured "Dante ran like the little bitch he is. I got Scott somewhere safe after I took you here. He's fine just worried about you, likewise I made sure whatever Dante tracked you down with is long gone."

"That's good to hear Patch," Nora walked to the kitchen and picked up the worn blue baseball cap that sat on the counter "Yours?" she held it out to him. When Patch didn't say anything she put it on and sat on the counter folding one leg over the other "So tell me how did you know about Dante?"

Patch walked over to her and rested his hands at her waist "do we really have to talk about that now, I just want to enjoy you being back. I missed you Nora, and I promise I won't let anything ever take you away again." His voice seemed to drop to a whisper and yet Nora could feel his breath crawl across her lips.

Her eyes spotted a thin silver chain hanging in the inside of his black shirt. Nora smiled and slipped her fingers inside his collar and tugged out the chain to see the ring from before hanging off the end of it "you still have that ring?" she asked pulling the chain and him closer.

"Only because it was the last thing I had to remember of the old Nora." Patch tried to smile but Nora kept seeing the pain and sleepless nights in his eyes and his expression.

Nora pulled him so close their lips were practically brushing together "she's back."

Patch wrapped his fingers inside the waistband of her jeans and tugged her waist closer "and I'm never letting her go again."

Their lips met and Nora closed her eyes as the heat and passion of his kiss burst across her mouth and her senses. Nora wrapped her finger tips inside the chain and tugged him closer. Patch rested his thighs against the kitchen counter as Nora wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her chest against his. Patch pressed his lips harder against hers.

Her hands seemed to tremble a little as he slammed her back to the kitchen counter. Nora let go of his chain and grasped onto the back of his shirt for dear life as he kissed her harder. Patch climbed onto the kitchen counter with one leg to each side of Nora as she tugged off his shirt letting her hands curl around his neck.

The pinkie of her finger just delicately brushed his left wing scar. Patch pulled away and sucked in his breath. "I'm sorry." She squeaked.

"It's alright," his voice was hoarse and he was out of breath. Patch smiled and flicked the bill of his hat sending it to fall off her scalp and hit the kitchen floor "It would be better you keep that off." He said seductively.

Nora giggled as he tugged harder on the waistband of her pants. "Stop talking." She whispered pulling back into a heavy kiss. Nora could barely contain her joy as she ran her fingers through his mess of black hair. Patch rolled his fingers around the inside of her shirt as he just barely pulled back.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently.

She but down on his bottom lip "I said shut up." She mumbled pulling him closer.

Patch pushed her down harder on the counter and kissed her neck. Nora's hands fell down the back of his head and landed on the top of his right wing scar. The world around her jolted and Nora was transported into a place Patch has only told her about.

His memories.


	22. Black and White memories

**Sorry readers that this was so short. I just started my Freshman year in High school a couple weeks ago and I've been swamped with work. I'll try to post longer chapters and more often. I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

_The __grass was a dying shade of brown that crunched under her feet. Nora slowly sat up; murky black grass stains were smudged against her knees and elbows. Her hair was a mess falling over her eyes as she stumbled to sit up. "Patch?" her voice fell as she found herself staring face to face with her father's grave. Nora screamed and crawled on all fours scuttling away like a crab until she hit another tombstone covered in moss and patches of dead grass and dust "Patch!" she screamed. _

_It took Nora a few moments to realize the ground around her father's grave was still fresh. Her stomach twisted as she saw a small little funeral just a few feet away. Her mother adorned in all black stood trying not to look at the grave while Nora was wearing black staring right at her. She froze; she was staring at herself. The other Nora had bloodshot eyes and rings of black under her eyes that faded away into her skin. She looked as though she hasn't slept in months. _

_Nora scrunched her nose as her not so younger self turned away and looked back to the line of people saying their condolences. "That's me… But wait Patch wasn't…" she turned her head to see what she was staring at that day. A figure wearing all black except a faded blue baseball cap stood in the distance silhouetted by the rising moon. _

_In the moonlight Nora could see the contours of his face; beautiful yet mysterious behind his messy black strands falling over his eyes. It took me less than two seconds to realize it was Patch but by then he was gone, dead leaves swirling away in his path. _

Patch held my face in his warm hands "Nora!" he had worry swirling all across his face.

I hugged him tightly trying to avoid putting my hands on his wing scars "Patch…"

He rested his lips in my hair "What did you see?" he asked silently.

Slowly I pushed away from him "You were at my dad's funeral? You were that person I was staring at that day; my mom said I was being paranoid because I thought…" Nora froze "I thought you were my dad's ghost."

Patch stared at me "I better take you home." He turned to walk away but I gripped his hand.

"Please." I begged "I don't want to go home, I don't want to hide, I want to know everything Patch. I may remember you and Hank and Scott but I don't know everything. Please…"

He sighed "Fine but I don't know what you'll see in there. If it looks like it's bad I'm yanking you out immediately you understand me?"

Nora nodded and braced herself for what was to come.


End file.
